


The Dandelion Shop

by Some_Gurl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Becausd yes I play Union Cross, Crush at First Sight, F/M, I love my dandelion children, Minor Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), No beta we die like strelitzia, One Shot, Player character is based off of my player character named Maxri, There isn't enough epheplayer content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so I'm taking matters into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Gurl/pseuds/Some_Gurl
Summary: Ephemer was having a bad day. It didn't help that he was already late to work again. But maybe a new employee at the flower shop could turn things around.OrAn Epheplayer flower shop au because I can
Relationships: Brain & Ephemer & Lauriam & Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Player Character (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	The Dandelion Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For the flower meaning I used these two links:  
> https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers  
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/language.html  
> Also enjoy the cover art that I made for this because I got bored. Sorry if the story sucks because this is my first time writing something like this.

It was a nice spring morning and Ephemer was late to work once again.

Sure he did sleep through his alarm, but was it really his fault that the bus left without him? Or that it took forever to get his coffee from the coffee shop? It didn't matter but knew that regardless he would owe Brain at least 5 bucks after their bet last week of over him being late.

He quickly skidded on cement as he dashed to get to the shop before anyone really noticed. He threw the door to The Dandelion Shop wide open and ran in. "Hi Chirithy." Ephemer said as he patted the head of the grey and white cat sleeping in one of the hanging planters. When he turned around to look at the front desk, he didn't see the usual sight of Skuld giving him a stern look for being late again. Instead he met with the back of the head of a short brunette girl, who was busy arranging a vase full of flowers. "Uh, excuse me?" Ephemer said, getting the attention of the girl. She turned around and gave a small smile. "Oh hi! How can I help you?" asked the brunette girl in a soft voice. He readjusted his scarf as a blush slowly crept onto his face, "I'm Ephemer and I work here? So who are you?" "You're Ephemer?" said the girl as she walked out from behind the desk and walked towards the silver haired boy.

"My name is Marxi, it's nice to meet you. That pink haired guy, Lauriam interviewed me last week and hired me to work in the front. Oh, and that one guy, Brain I think, said you owe him 5 dollars." Ephemer sighed. Of course Brain would make the new girl tell him that he owes him money. "It's nice to meet you." he said as he offered out his hand to Marxi. She shook his hand as someone knocked on a door. They turned to see Skuld waiting in the doorway leading into the next room. "Nice to see you finally came to work today Eph." said Skuld with a smirk on her face. Said boy gave a sheepish smile, "Would it help to say that I tried my best?"" Skuld rolled her eyes as Marxi gave a small giggle which sent a warm feeling through him.

"Nice try, but no. Anyways, you got to help Marxi learn the ropes. I'm going back to work." Skuld left the room as Ephemer turns back to Marxi. "Well are you ready for your first day?" he asked. The girl gave a small nod and they got to work. They spend a few hours going over everything that she needed to know. The whole time he felt a blush on his face that couldn't go away. " _Why am I blushing like this?"_ Ephemer thought to himself, " _I mean... she is cute- wait what? What am I thinking? She's just coworker... right?_ " Before he could think about it any further he was interrupted by the ringing bell of the door opening.

"Hey! How's everyone doing?" said a familiar voice as the two at the desk. There was two boys one with blonde hair and the other with brown. "Sup Eph? Who's the new girl?" said the blonde, Ventus. "Ven meet Marxi. She's going to be working in the front with me. Marxi meet Ven. He works here delivering orders and stuff. And the one next to him is his cousin Sora." The girl smiled and gave a small wave at the boys who waved back. "Hey I got to go pick up some orders, do you helping Sora out? He's got some trouble with his girlfriend." said Ven as he ruffled his cousin's head. "Kairi's not my girlfriend!" said Sora who slightly puffed out his cheeks, "Plus I just need to get some flowers for her birthday." "Here I'll help Sora out with the flowers if that's ok." said Marxi looking at Ephemer who gave a slight nod. "Really?! Thanks!" said the brunette boy with a huge smile on his face as the two walked off.

"Sooo... how's the new girl?" asked Ventus as he walked pasted Ephemer to the back. Ephemer followed him while talking, "She's nice. I mean we haven't really gotten the chance to talk talk but far so good." "Just nice? That's all?" Ventus said picking up a box full of vases, "So just because she's nice you turn red?" Ephemer felt his face heat up as he quickly turned his head to face the blonde who snickered. "Is... it it that obvious?" he asked. "Yeah, you're as red as tomato. Are you thinking of asking her out?" The silver haired boy shook his head, "No- no way I would do that. I would be too nervous to." Ventus gave a small laugh, "Well good luck, I got to go deliver this stuff so can you watch Sora? I'd appreciate it." "Yeah no problem." The two boys walked back to the front of the shop where the two brunettes were busy at work. "-and you could throw in some dandelions to represent happiness. Or maybe some ivy for friendship." said Marxi happily picking out different flowers and plants. "Do you think we can add some tulips in there? She likes those." asked Sora in which Marxi gave a nod. "Yeah we could do that. Probably some yellow ones since they represent sunshine in your smile so I think that would be nice." Ephemer gave a small cough to get the attention of the two who turned and gave a smile. "How're you guys doing? Do you guys need help?" asked the silver haired boy, who pulled his scarf up higher to try to hide the blush creeping on his face. "Yeah I might need some help actually arranging the flowers." asked Marxi. "Sure I don't mind helping out." replied Ephemer. For the rest of the time was peaceful. The three of them worked together for a few hours trying to create a perfect arrangement. "Ok," said Marxi setting down the vase in front of the cash register, "It looks like this comes out to $40." Sora threw the money down on the table as Ventus came back in. "How's it going? Did you guys finish the arrangement?" asked Ventus. "Yup! I'm ready to go!" said Sora grabbing the vase of flowers."Thanks for help out Sora with his girlfriend troubles." said Ventus as he held the door open for his cousin. "No problem!" said Marxi as the two left and she started to clean up a bit. "Hey... I can clean up if you want to go ahead and head home." offered Ephemer. The girl smiled, "Yeah thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." She gathered her things together and left will a small goodbye. Ephemer adjusted his scarf as he gave a small smile. Maybe today wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. Please leave some comments and kudos! Thanks!


End file.
